Open Yourself Up
by sesshiefanatic101
Summary: There are many thoughts plaguing his mind. He continues to live day to day without questioning things, but sometimes thinking about the past makes someone question...


A/Note: Okay here's something new. I had no idea where this was going at, at first since this is completely random. This is very decent. It was a different kind of idea to me. Do enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Persona related.

Opening Yourself Up

Minato looked at the clock to see that class wasn't even close to being over. He sighed as he continued to sit in his seat, starting to doze off. He quickly snapped his eyes opened when he heard a noise that came from the teacher. He looked at the teacher seeing that Ms. Toriumi was giving a lecture on how the Americans write. He sighed again noticing that the clock had changed it's time. The time has turned into the lunch period, and he was hoping that one of his friends would want to talk to him for a while. He walked out the door, and no one had come to his class.

_I guess no one wants to hang out after school today._ Minato thought as he went to go get something to eat from the school store.

When he went down to the store, Minato noticed Yuko and Kazushi standing there waiting in line for something to eat also. Minato was going to say something to Yuko and Kazushi, but instead just got in line. They seemed to be starting a conversation about something that deals with the club. Minato shook his head with a small smile gracing his lips.

_I've changed since I came to this school. Is it a good thing?_ Minato thought to himself as the line moved.

He looked at the two again seeing that the two were already in the front. They started to walk away without noticing that Minato was even in the line. He watched them then continued to look forward to see that there were only a few more people in his way to get to the lunch. When it was his turn he ordered the same thing that he always does, and then headed back to his class to eat. Arisato looked at the time and started to eat while walking back.

When he got back to class, Aigis and some of his other friends were standing around talking to each other. Minato walked up to them taking their seat. They were sharing how he almost beat Mamoru at the last kendo competition. Junpei cracked one of his jokes while Yukari was exasperated of him for using such a cliché. Never the less they were acting as themselves and that's what Minato liked about them. They hide their problems, but still move on in their lives. Minato sat there as he was looking at the board when classes resumed for the rest of the day.

The rest of the day went by as the usual lectures that sometimes stray from what they are learning. Minato got up from his seat and left the class eagerly going to the Student Council Room. Hidetoshi should be giving a speech in their today. As he opened the door, he saw Hidetoshi looking out the window as he walked into the room quietly shutting the door. Hidetoshi turned to view Minato seeing that he was sitting down in his respective seat. The student council member went over to Minato sitting down beside him.

"Minato, you don't have to be here, we weren't going to have any kind of discussion today," Hidetoshi told his friend.

Minato looked at Hidetoshi, "Do you have anything you want to talk about?"

"No, but I guess I could talk to you for a while," Hidetoshi said a little confused and sounding rather enjoyed.

Minato looked at the other second year student, letting him talk while he shared some of his own thoughts. They had a long conversation about whatever came to their minds at the moment. After twenty minutes had passed they decided to leave the room and call it a day. Minato and Hidetoshi went in separate directions as they both shared farewells for the day.

_I really have changed since I had gotten back here… It's all because I awakened to my persona abilities… I feel as if it has nothing to do with me at times…_ Minato thought as he walked back to the dorms.

Mitsuru looked at him, "Arisato, do you have any idea how long it has been since we have climbed Tartarus?"

"A few months at the latest," Minato answered honestly.

Mitsuru shook her head, "We better head to Tartarus tonight. The syndrome is spreading rapidly as of late."

Minato nodded then headed up the stairs to his room to do some of his homework that comes easy to him to accomplish. He sighed as he started to stare at his homework noticing that he was starting to think about something other than the mathematics that was staring back at him. The thoughts surrounding his friends that he had made through links, Minato looked to the side with a pitiful expression crossing his face.

_Aren't I just using them for the chance to get stronger? Igor said that they are my strength… But what of my own? Am I not strong at all even after these past ten years of being vastly alone? Why aren't I strong enough?_

Minato put his hands in his hair letting them glide through as he looked down and stopped his hands mid-center of his head. He still doesn't know how to react to what his bonds have done to him. He wasn't as talkative at his other schools. He didn't have much luck with the females except some males wanted to date him. He never took their requests except for two. It was him trying to connect with someone through any means necessary. He was lonely and introverted. Not many had spoken to him while he went to the other schools.

When a girl had asked him out once when he was in middle school, he didn't say anything and walked away from her. He wasn't comfortable at the time when she had asked him. His first year of high school was different. Minato was trying to get out there more just by a smidge. He dated a guy because he asked him out and he didn't care because he was trying to bond with someone. The second guy was better since he didn't force him to do anything that the first one had. He was a good guy they dated the rest of the time he was at that school and he lost something valuable when he had left. He lost that guy, and a bond that he never had again until Gekkoukan.

_I should call him some time so… No, I shouldn't do that. I can't let him find out about the shadows. He's probably worried about everything since the apathy syndrome is going strong here, because of Nyx… But he might have someone new and rather not deal with me… I'll text him and if he doesn't answer then I won't do it again._

He looked at his homework seeing that it wasn't done, but decided he needed to get this out of the way. He didn't understand why the other person wasn't someone who gave him strength. Why couldn't people that he had bonded with couldn't be strength? He had trouble with others, but he bonded well with that individual. The Arisato wonders if the other male would notice through the text that he will soon be sending that he had changed. He talked to him about a lot and he shared his most intimate times with him. Minato took out his phone going down his phone book, and before he knew it he was already at the other male's name.

Kitagiri Akihito.

He looked at the address that was within reach. His mind flying to a rejected text that he thinks that he will be possibly receiving. He started feeling like his friends that he had to reject at times. Minato looked at the address with the worst possibility still wavering within his mind. He started to type his content of what he wanted to send. He'd look over at least five times then erased to restart what he wanted to put down. Then after ten minutes of screwing up what he wanted to share, he finally got what he wanted to put down.

_To: Akihito Kitagiri_

_From: Me_

_Akihito,_

_It's Minato. I'm not sure if you remember me, but I remember you. I wanted to tell you that if you're worried about me, don't be. I'm okay. I've met new friends… I also have been doing well in school, better than I was before. I bet that surprises you. I got into Gekkoukan High School. I even joined a club. Akihito, would it be weird if I say I have gotten pretty social. I'm sorry for taking time out of your own busy life. If you would like to continue this conversation… please respond._

_Minato Arisato, your ex-boyfriend._

Minato looked at the last thing he had typed seeing if that would be the best way to remind him. Shaking his head he deleted the last thing after his name. He knew if he remembered him he would email him back. If he doesn't then Akihito would want nothing to do with him anymore. Arisato was hoping that wasn't the case. This is the first time he's contacted him since he had gotten here. Akihito was so dear to him last year, but why he isn't one of his social bonds that he created like the rest of them. Is it because of the fact that he isn't from Iwatodai? It might be just that.

He tilted his head back and closed his eyes. He has to head to Tartarus tonight, but with this on his mind could he go? Minato wasn't too sure, but there is a rise in the syndrome. He neglected Tartarus for too long. Even though he was thinking about his friends and the past he has, he has to deal with the problem at hand. As he started to concentrate on his homework for the rest of the time, it was almost time to head out to Tartarus with the others. Minato stood up from his seat at his desk and started heading downstairs to start leaving to Tartarus with the rest of SEES.

They set out on to do their latest trek through Tartarus. The conversation that was going around him was about how they were excited to be going back to the tower. On the other hand, Minato was the least excited out of them all. He doesn't understand what's so special about his own SEES friends and himself. If they weren't persona users they wouldn't even be conversing. To him that's what he thinks connects him and the rest of SEES. They all are different people completely. One of them has confidence in his strength. Another doesn't know what he can do. One was once scornful. A loyal companion. Another ready for action at any moment. One other, trying to pick the pieces up from what their family had left behind in a mess. While lastly one was trying to have courage to fight for what they didn't want to lose again.

_If it wasn't for Aigis, I wouldn't be standing here right now with these people… These good people. _

He wouldn't be so confused about why he's here at this moment. His destiny shining bright, while his thoughts are on the past. He's still thinking about his text, but shook his head to get away from distracting himself. It would be good to distract himself while in Tartarus. Shadows would be attacking at all sides if he wasn't paying attention. He could honestly make the climb on his own since he had gained stronger Personas. He looked over his team knowing that what's ahead of them would be another rather annoying fight trying to block their way.

He took a team to the last floor that they had made it to. Akihiko, Mitsuru, Yukari was with the Arisato starting to make some progress once more. The leader didn't even notice that they had chosen themselves for this excursion. Minato looked toward the wall in the distance thinking that he was too focused on what was on his mind. He didn't want to think about the past while he was doing this. And he was continually telling himself not to as they headed up.

_Why should I care that my new friends are the source of my power? Why should I even have something that grants me strength beyond practical means? Why does it have to be me?_

Minato thought as he was now in a battle with a shadow, not noticing that he was in one. The questions swarming through his mind were distracting enough for him to not hear his teammates yell towards to get out of the way. Minato looked at the shadow as soon as he finally got his attention back to the surroundings. It was too late when he felt an impact that pierced through his persona's defense. The Shadow landed a critical hit on him, and the Arisato went flying backwards into a wall. His body reacted to the impact of the wall, with his face contusing in pain as he slid down the wall.

The team looked in his direction voicing in concern for him. As the leader started to get back up slowly, Minato was looking down at the ground. He heard them when he had hit the ground. He felt his pocket seeing if his phone had vibrated or it was his own mind when he had hit the wall hard. The body began to shake that belonged to the leader, he gritted his teeth. He looked at the Shadow that had injured him and ran towards it slashing it in half, defeating the Shadow in ease. Mitsuru looked at Minato noticing a slight difference in the second year. The other two had noticed it without any problems just like the Kirijo. As the battle started to end, the other three members of the group went up to him seeing that he was back to normal. Yukari put her hand up to her chest unsure if she wants to say anything. Minato looked at her noticing her worried expression.

"I'm fine," Minato voiced trying to calm her down.

Yukari shook her head, "No you're not. Something's bothering you."

"Yes, I've been noticing it as well," Mitsuru spoke conveying her worry.

Akihiko nodded while darting his eyes from the side where he saw a Shadow lurk, "Yeah, your head's not in the fight and neither is the rest of you."

"There's nothing go on with me… Let's continue going forward," Minato responded as he started to run to the stairs.

The other three followed suit after a brief moment of looking at one another. They all noticed that there was something else on the Arisato's mind. When they made it to the last floor at last after just traveling upwards without stopping for any other random battle by any Shadow. The floor was empty of any Shadow showing the end of a section in Tartarus. Minato started heading towards the gate holding them back from anymore travel. As he did, Minato noticed that the others weren't following his lead. He turned to his fellow SEES members with a blank look now on his face. Minato was trying to hide his thoughts at the moment, so he could do what he needs to, but it's still failing miserably.

Minato started to speak, "What's wrong?"

"It's you. There's something going on with you right now," Yukari said taking a step forward lowering her bow.

Minato looked blankly at his friends, "No there's nothing wrong."

"Yes, there is. We should head back immediately," Mitsuru voiced heading over to the transporter turning her back on the other three.

Akihiko sighed, "We have no choice, especially since Minato can't focus."

As they started to walk off to the transporter, Minato shook his head then continued to stare up the stairs that have now been unblocked. They heard footsteps on the stairs heading up, and they turned around to see that Minato was continuing on by himself. If they weren't going to come with him, he'll do it on his own. He has his strongest Personas with him and he is the strongest in the team. The other three didn't know what to do, but follow the leader so he doesn't get injured worse. When Minato was on the next floor, he looked around with his eyes seeing that there were no Shadows in the current area. His mind started to drift off to a memory that had Akihito and him eating at an eatery. He shook his head.

_Not the time. Almost to the top, and Elizabeth said the next area is unblocked too. I should be okay._

As he thought those lines his legs were already moving. He started to hear footsteps behind him realizing that it was his team. He ignored them as he continued on ahead. Fuuka was speaking, but he ignored her as he advanced knowing what she was going to tell him. His mind was drifting from the present to the past. He wanted to figure out why his bonds are so important besides leaving behind himself imbedded in their memories. His thought of Akihito was now his image. Akihito's black hair with green highlights, and his violet eyes with his glasses covering them just staring at him. He was in the process of making it to the next floor when he heard a Shadow nearby. The Arisato went around it even while in thought and made it up to the next floor without his teammates.

"You should wait for the others," Fuuka's voice echoed.

Minato ignored her once again. He thought about the girlfriends he has and realized that it was too many. He is a one person type. Minato has no problems with none of the girls that he dated, but them all finding out that he was seeing someone else behind them would hurt them. The girls all had something special about them and he would only have to choose one if they all found out. His bonds with them were strong and they coursed through with the power of the Personas that they helped him unlock.

_The girls aren't bad people, but I feel as if I am just using them. They're not tools to be played with. What are these damn bonds supposed to be for besides for new granted strength?_

Igor had told him, but their main help was with gaining power. He was using everybody, but he has no right to say anything about it since he was the one doing it. In a way he was using people to gain some connection to people when he wasn't in Iwatodai. He now was in the same position as before and after he got with Akihito he was a better person. Now, he feels better than ever before. He cared for the girls greatly just as he did with the others. Minato cared about all of his friends. They all knew that he cared about them, but he hasn't told them about the man he was once with. He should at least tell one of them. He'll have to think about it a little bit more.

Minato sighed, "Fuuka, am I almost there?"

"Yes, you are, but are you sure you don't want to wait for the others," Fuuka asked with concern.

Minato nodded confirming, "I'm sure."

They stopped talking letting Minato tread onwards to the last floor. He was quickly demolishing all the Shadows in his way. He felt a Shadow hit his head without him noticing. He felt a surge of pain before his vision went blank. He hit the ground hard not being able to get up from the ground. His mind was in a memory from the last school that he was at where Akihito was at. Minato finally got asked out by Akihito who was blushing wildly. Minato's first kiss with his boyfriend in private, and holding their hands when they were eating lunch together. None the less, he was focused on memories surrounding his past mainly and then the present memories from Gekkoukan.

When he was found by the male teen in his group that had defeated the Shadow around Minato, he said his exes name under his breath. He looked at the other seeing the image of Akihito instead. Minato wrapped his arms around his neck closing his eyes saying his ex's name over again. The third year student didn't know what to do since Minato wasn't acting as himself. There was something that was bothering Minato. Akihiko ended up picking up Minato and putting him on his back to leave. Fuuka transported them to the lobby of Tartarus, the boxing champ noticed that Mitsuru and Yukari have already made there. They all saw Minato on Akihiko's back. Akihiko explained how he had found Minato, but didn't say anything about the random name that he spoke.

"Hey, Minato," Junpei said trying to get the Arisato's attention.

Minato's eyes twitched with life, "… Aki…hito…"

"Do you think he's trying to say senpai's name," Fuuka asked with some worry in her voice.

Yukari looked at Fuuka, "Then how would he get his name wrong?"

Akhiko shook his head, "I don't think he's trying to say my name."

"We should head back, so he can rest," Ken suggested.

Mitsuru nodded, "Agreed. He wasn't in the right state of mind to be traversing through Tartarus tonight."

"I shall watch over him while he sleeps. I want to make sure that he wakes," Aigis shared wanting to take Minato from Akihiko.

As they made their way to the dorm, Minato's arms tightened around Akihiko's neck. Akihiko could tell that Minato didn't want Aigis to carry him. Everyone in the group was worried about Minato. When they were back at the dorm Minato started to stir a little more starting to wake. So Akihiko put Minato on the couch letting the boy's arms fall from him. Minato was sitting up with his arms now on his lap, his head tilting down. It wasn't even a minute later when he was finally getting conscious again. The blue haired young man looked around with blurry eyes. As his eyes started to clear from blur, he noticed he was in lounge in the dorm with the other SEES members looking right at him.

"How did I-," Minato began while putting his hand on his head while looking in Koromaru's direction.

Aigis looked at him, "Akihiko carried you here after he defeated the Shadow that was attacking you."

"Yeah, that summarizes it," Akihiko agreed with Aigis.

Yukari looked over Minato, "At least you weren't critically injured."

"Yeah, but who's name were you saying," Junpei curiously questioned.

Minato looked up at Junpei with a little bit of a surprised expression. He put his hand on his pocket with his cell in it. They all watched the blue haired male as was touching his pocket. In the way he was touching his pocket he was waiting for something. Akihiko sat down in the armchair putting his jacket on his lap. That's when they all started to sit down to wait for the Arisato to speak, if he wanted to talk about it. He watched as they all were watching him, and Koromaru stayed by his side. Minato never really opened up like that to anybody except Akihito. Maybe this would help him understand his own bonds for his answers.

"I was saying Akihito," Minato answered unsure to say anymore.

Junpei looked at Minato blinking, "Whose Akihito? Was he an old friend?"

"Yeah," Minato said smiling a little.

Yukari stared at Minato's face with a teasing smile, "He must have been someone important if he can get that expression on your face."

"He was," Minato said starting to go on a sentimental journey in his memories.

Mitsuru observed the second year in question, "Have you tried to contact him?"

Minato didn't know what to say to that so he remained silent.

"If you want to share a little more about him you can," Ken commented.

_My bonds give me strength…_ Minato thought as he looked over at Ken.

He pulled out his phone looking at it seeing if he received anything new. He hasn't, so he put his phone back in his pocket. As his eyes wondered back over to Ken and the others, he was about to speak when his mouth clammed up. Catching the fact that he was about to say something about himself and Akihito. He has never opened up that way to someone other than Akihito. He never spoke about himself to anyone in the same manner, he just listened to what someone else had to say and say what suited at the moment. Everything was shared by the other and he just answered sharing nothing about himself. A shake of the head: in which he decided to hide his own thoughts once more from his friends.

"This is the second time someone asked for my actual thoughts," Minato said aloud surprising the others.

Fuuka looked at him shock still appearing on her face, "Are you sure?"

"Oh, I said that out loud," Minato said nonchalantly as he got up.

Yukari glanced over him, "Don't hurry to get up. But was that you opening up a little?"

"Maybe… Maybe not," Minato retorted as he started walking to the stairs to get to his room.

_Why can't I still talk to them about him? Or about myself? I don't know if I can handle talking about those days with anyone other than myself. _

He lied down on his bed putting the back of his right hand on his forehead. His eyes slightly closed because of his light that was shining down. Minato sat up on his bed walking over to his light switch turning it off. It's so easy for him to fall into a brooding state. His mind was scattered a little with thoughts about the bonds that he had made to his past to his new friends to the old. His eyes slid down to the floor with a hint of sadness gleaming within them. He didn't know if he was messaged back or not, but he laid there in wait as those thoughts rampaged.

_He might have gotten a new phone, but he had his phone for a while before I even knew him… He must've made new friends and a new person to be with, he would've gotten back to me sooner…_

As soon as Minato was starting to drift to sleep, his phone vibrated with a ring of his favorite song. He looked at the phone and noticed a new message has been sent to his inbox. The blue haired male grabbed his phone with a small smile now being carved onto his face. The Arisato closed his eyes inhaling and exhaling slowly before wanting to read the message. Akihito has messaged him back after a frightful event of Minato being unsure that he would ever respond. Minato's eyes widened with emotions that he hadn't felt for a while since Shinjiro's death or maybe since Mitsuru's loss of her father. He let a few tears run from his eyes letting them stream down to his ears before rubbing his eyes with his sleeve of his shirt. He reread the message as he started to breathe with slow intakes trying to hold himself back from more tears and stinging of his eyes.

_From: Akihito Kitagiri_

_To: Me_

_Minato Arisato,_

_Of course I remember you. I'm glad you took time out to message me. Sorry, I didn't have time earlier to message you back. I'm a little worried about you, but I was pretty sure everything was alright. I'm glad that it is too. I'm surprised to hear that you're doing better in school and that you've made new friends. Gekkoukan High if I remember correctly is that school that I wanted to attend because of the big facilities for clubs. What club did you join or did you join multiple? I'm elated with the thought of people getting to know you, but make sure you tell them about yourself too. Tell them things you hate and love. I know how you are. If no one pushes you to speak about yourself, you don't. Show them that you trust them in return. And if it helps pretend that I'm there next to you or give yourself sometime to think about it before you do anything. Do respond. I would like to know how everything is with you._

Minato started typing to Akihito, the tears still welling up in his eyes. He stopped shedding them as soon as he started messaging back and forth with Akihito for about two hours before it was time to get some sleep. He put his phone on his desk before going back to his bed after undressing to get into his pajamas. When he slept that night all his questions were disappearing as he came to a conclusion that Social Links don't matter as much as he had thought in the first place. What they do for him is give him a chance to view life differently through other people's eyes. Akihito not being a link didn't matter as much as he had thought. At least he got to spend time with someone like him, because he's not sure if he'll ever see him again.

_Tomorrow, I'll tell my team about him and about myself. I have the courage._

As the classes of the day ended, Minato went back to the dorms. He sent everyone a message telling them to meet up in the lounge. Once he was there, everyone looked at him thinking that something was wrong. Minato knew that they all had thought something was not right. He smiled a little with a spark of happiness in his eyes. He told them all to take a seat with them going to their normal places on the furniture in the lounge. Minato took a seat with confidence bursting from him.

"Today, I'm going to open up to you all."

A/Note: I finished it. It ended on the note that he was finally opening up. Well, I really didn't know where this was going when I wrote it. I thought it ended just fine. I'm not sure if I'm going to think that in the future though. I kinda like Akihito even though he wasn't in here at all except for the messages. Okay, about the messaging, I found out that cell phones in Japan generally come with an email. In otherwords, texting is done through email protocol making you have to have the address rather than the number. I found out through one of my mangas, but that also makes sense to why in Japanese movies I've seen it look a little differently... Well, if you find any information that contradicts this please let me know. Anyways, leave a review if that's what you would like to do. I really like to know what you thought. This is only the second P3 fanfic that I've written.


End file.
